marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiplash (A!)
"Whiplash" is the fourteenth episode of Assemble!. Plot -Why would they choose US two to go to Russia and fight Whiplash? – Captain America asked Natasha Romanoff as they walked through the snow to the warehouse where Vanko was hiding at. -Maybe because we both got a past with Russia somehow? I mean, not you, you, but your country. You know, Cold War. – Romanoff shrugged. -Yeah, I guess. – Rogers replied. As they barged into the warehouse, they clashed against Ivan purposely. He cracked his whips at both of the heroes and then at Black Widow alone. -Hey hey hey, not fair to crack a whip at a girl… At least not in this situation!” Natasha shouted and kicked Vanko in the chin. -Too bad you ruined your life by leaving Russia – Vanko shook his head. -I took my decision already, Ivan- Romanoff replied coldly. -Well, then I have no other alternative than destroying you, Black Widow! До свидания! – -Я думаю, что тот, кто собирается оставить это вы – Black Widow fired her Widow’s Bite at Vanko, who got seriously weakened. Meanwhile, In another part of Russia, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Tanner Evans was looking for Crimson Dynamo while talking to Agent Coulson on the S.H.I.E.L.D. intercom. -Are you sure he is in Russia? – Evans asked, while walking through the snowy mountains. -100%, Tanner – Coulson replied. Just as he was about to reply, the Russian appeared and shot his Ray at Agent Evans. -Speak of the devil… - Evans spit. Tanner got his EMP Blaster out and shot a blast at Dynamo. -I may not be a field agent, - Evans smirked –but I sure as hell know how this stuff works. – -Schade, dass Blaster funktioniert nicht mit Menschen – someone said from behind the Agent. -That’s German… - Evans’ eyes widen and he turned around to see Baron Zemo standing right there. -I want you to tell Rogers and Romanoff some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents are going to get Whiplash from the safehouse, that they should go back to the Helicarrier right now. And I want you to go back to Canada, ist das klar? – -Ja, Sir- Agent Evans did as Zemo told him to, hopped on the Quinjet and flew away, terrified of the German. -Auf Wiedersehen- Zemo smirked and carried Dynamo’s armor inside the safehouse. Once the Vankos were with Baron Zemo, he welcomed them into the Masters of Evil. -Today you have proved you’re worthy enough for this team. And I hope you don’t let me down. Because I won’t show mercy. – Gallery LeadingStrikeCombatSetupWhiplash.png|Captain America and Black Widow fight Whiplash WhippingBWCA.png|Whiplash cracking his whips against Captain America and Black Widow WhippingBW.png|Whiplash cracking his whips against Black Widow BWKicksAsS.png|Black Widow kicks Whiplash CDRayEvans.png|Crimson Dynamo shoots his ray at Agent Evans EvansEMPBlasterCD.png|Agent Evans shoots his EMP Blaster at Crimson Dynamo WelcomeVankos.png|"I hope you don’t let me down." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ivan Vanko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anton Vanko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tanner Evans (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc Category:Assemble! Season One